A New Begining
by LisalovesOTH
Summary: The Tree Hill gang are in their first year of college and they all ended up in the same college...except Peyton, Brooke, Bevin, Skillz and Chase. Some have secrets to tell. Who will live&who will die? Will it be a happy ending? Well you will find out soon
1. Pilot: New Begining, New Life

NOTE: I made up the college and I might make some other stuff up..  
Sorry if it's short...Oh and this story is/was origanlly on othvip. Enjoy 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A New Begining**  
**Chapter 1: Pilot: New Begining, New Life**

Lucas's Voice: _Sometimes when you wish for something, it doesn't always come true. Such as your dreams, love, success and happiness. Be careful for what you wish for. It may become a disaster._

Lucas,Haley,Nathan,Rachel and Mouth were are all sitting at a table on campus at Grovedale College (1hour away from Tree Hill) on a sunny September day.

"You know, I still cannot believe that were in college now," Nathan Scott said.

"Well you better get use to it Nate. Anyways, Lucas have you heard from Peyton?" Rachel replied.

"No I haven't. She said she'd call when she got to L.A, which was like two months ago." Lucas said. Lucas was worried. Everyday he wondered why she wouldn't answer his calls or even call him.  
Haley looked at Lucas. She new something was wrong.

"You okay Luke?" Haley asked sounding concerned.  
Before he could answer the bell rang and they all headed to their next class.

**[IN NEW YORK...**

"Ms.Davis there's someone on line one for you."  
Brooke smiled. She new it was him she just new it. She hadn't talked to him since the last night of being in highschool.  
Brooke answered the phone,.

"Hello?"  
"Brooke?" the voice said.  
Brooke frowned slightly. It wasn't him.  
"Hello? It's me, Bevin." she said.  
Bevin works for Brooke who is a fashion designer in New York.

"O-oh hey. I thought you were Chase," Brooke replied sounding disapointed.

"Still haven't heard from him?"

Brooke looked at the picutre of her and Chase that was sitting on her desk.  
"No," Brooke said frowning.  
"Listen,there's a reason I called. Brooke, I.. I need your help."

Bevin seemed slightly upset.  
"What is it? Do we need to order in more fabric because Skillz "accidently" lit it all on fire," Brooke said trying to make her feel better.  
"No. Brooke, I.. need your help."

**_[IN TREE HILL_**

Lucas sat in his apartment in Tree Hill lying on his bed with his phone in hand. He started dialing Peyton's cell but then hanged up.  
_What am I doing? Giving up my dream... as a writer for Peyton..who I haven't talked to in ages._ Lucas thought.  
Lucas dialed Peyton's number again. All Lucas got was the answering machine.

"Hey this is Peyton Sawyer. I'm not here right now so why don't ya leave a message?"

Lucas then threw the phone across the room. He was frustrated that she wasn't talking to him.

**[IN L.A...**  
Peyton Sawyer looked at the guy lying next to her on her bed. She smiled as she looked at him then at her diamond ring. Who would of thought that she'd be married, already. Peyton grabbed her cellphone that was on her end table.  
ONE MISSED CALL. LUCAS SCOTT.  
Peyton's heart sank. How was she going to explain this to him? After everything and not calling him since she's been in L.A.  
She remembered that night...

_FLASHBACK:_  
"I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott."  
_END FLASHBACK_

Peyton felt guilty. She was not going to love Lucas forever, since she had someone else in her life but secretly she wanted to take it all back and be back at Tree Hill, with Lucas.

**[IN TREE HILL**

"Nathan have you seen my math book?" Haley shouted..  
Haley was searching everywhere around the house.  
"No. Your such a nerd," Nathan joked.  
"Oh shut up."  
"Hey, your lucky I like nerds," Nathan replied with a grin.  
Haley smiled. _"I love that smile,"_ Haley thought. Haley kissed Nathan.

"Hales.. you know I-I love you. Right?"  
"Of course. Always and forever. What's wrong?"  
Haley looked concerned.  
"I.." Nathan began to say.  
Nathan wasn't looking good.

"Nathan? Are you okay?" Haley said sounding concerned.  
Nathan collapsed to the floor.

"NATHAN!" Halery cried,  
Tears started streaming down Haleys face as she dove to the floor next to Nathan.

"NATHAN PLEASE WAKE UP. PLEASE," Haley yelled with tears rolling down her face.  
Haley couldn't stop crying. She was panicking.

**_[IN A TOWN OUTSIDE OF TREE HILL..._**

A guy with blonde hair was sitting in his motel room. Waiting for revenge. He picked up a picture and smirked.

"This time I'm not going to fail. It's payback," the stranger said quietly.  
The guy grinned at the picture and then ripped it.

**_[LUCAS'S APARTMENT_**

Lucas's phone rang and picked up.  
"Hello?"

"L-Luke! It's H-aley. You have to come to the hospital. Im so scared Luke. I' want him to be okay."  
Haley was crying so hard.  
"Haley it's going to be okay. I promise. I'm comming down right now."

Lucas hanged up, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

**[HOSPITAL**  
Haley sat in the hospital crying and waiting for news on Nathan and waiting for Lucas to come. Then a doctor came.

"Mrs. Scott?"  
---------------------------------------------------------


	2. This is Only The Begining

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"Mrs Scott?"

Haley slowly stood up.  
"Y-Y-es?" she stammered.

Then Lucas walked in and saw Haley and went over to her.

"Haley are you okay?"

Lucas hugged Haley.  
Tears went down her face as she shook her head. Lucas looked at the doctor.

"Any news doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yes there is. I-I'm sorry Mrs. Scott. He didn't make it. He had a heart condition." the doctor replied calmly.

Haley stood there Speechless. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she started to cry harder and she hugged Lucas.

"Hey Haley…" a voice said.  
Haley looked behind her and screamed.

"HALEY"

Haley opened her eyes and sat up as she breathed heavily. It was just a dream.  
She saw Nathan kneeled down beside the couch. Haley sat up from the couch and hugged him.

"Hales... are you alright?"

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Yea. It was just a dream," she said

**_[NEW YORK_**

"No. Brooke, I... need your help."

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's about Skillz."  
"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Brooke replied sounding worried.

"I-I don't know. Well this usually happens when we have had a fight. He leaves and comes back the next day."

"So... wait for him to come back."

"I did… 5 days," Brevin replied

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, we were all busy at work with the new clothing going onto the line and all, and I didn't want to bother you."

"That's very nice Bev. Wait hold on a second, you guys have had MORE than one fight? What's going on?"

"Well the first time was because of my job. The second was about him coming home drunk one night. The third was about him cheating on me," Bevin said sadly.

"What? He cheated on you? Skillz doesn't seem like that kind of a guy," Brooke said sounding surprised.

"Yea well, you thought wrong."

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Let's take a break from work. Lets take a road trip."

"O-okay. Where too?" Bevin asked

Brooke smiled.

"Tree Hill."

**_[AT COLLEGE…  
_**  
Lucas sat in the library trying to do his work but he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton.

"How's the lame studying going?"  
She took a seat across from Lucas.

"Fine," Lucas said

"I still don't see why I need to study. I am going to be a model," Rachel said with a smile.

"And how did you get into college in the first place?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.  
Rachel smiled.  
"Oh you know… Rachel things," Rachel replied smiling bigger.

"What flirt and sleep with the people that work here?"

"Well I just did a little flirting," Rachel said.  
Lucas rolled his eyes and looked down at his book.

RACHEL: Still haven't heard from her?

Lucas looked up.

" No. I don't think she wants to talk to me and I don't know why."

"Well find out."

"And how am I going to do that?" he asked.

"Go see her and ask her yourself."

Lucas thought that was a great idea. He really wanted to see Peyton.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. You know you want to," Rachel said trrying to convince Lucas.

"No... bad idea," Lucas lied.

"I'll even go with you. Please come on. Who knows what will happen," Rachel begged.  
Lucas smiled.

"California it is."

**_[NEW YORK_**

'Brooke hurry up. What are you packing, your whole apartment?" Bevin shouted.  
Bevin stood in the hall of Brooke's apartment.

"Shut up I need all of this."  
Brooke came out of her bed room with ANOTHER suitcase.  
Bevin just laughed.

"What? Who knows how long we are staying and who we will see."

"Or who you'll sleep with," Bevin replied smiling.

Brooke and Bevin laughed and opened the door to leave.  
They both suddenly stopped laughing.

"Chase?" Brooke said sounding surprised.

"Hi. Brooke," Chase mumbled.

They stood there for a moment in silence.  
All of a sudden Bevin screamed. Chase and Brooke looked at her.

"What? I thought it was appropriate."

"Your so weird sometimes Bevin."

"I-I thought I'd stop by," Chase said quietly.

"We were just leaving. Thanks for stopping by. Come on Bevin."

Brooke closed the door. Bevin and Brooke started walking to the elevator.

"Brooke! Wait!" Chase called.

"Stay the hell away from me," Brooke said angrily.  
Brooke was furious.  
"Yea. Killer," Bevin yelled.

Brooke and Bevin walked into the elevator.

"Bevin. He's not a killer. More like an ex-boyfriend who never called," Brooke replied giving Chase an evil stare.

"Brooke I-"

Then the elevator doors closed.

**_[In L.A  
_**  
"I got her address. You ready for this?"

"Yea," Lucas said nervously.

Lucas and Rachel got in a taxi and went to the street where her apartment was.  
As they turned a corner on the street they saw someone walking towards them.  
It was Peyton. She was with a boy who had his arm around her and they were laughing. When Peyton saw Lucas and Rachel she suddenly stopped laughing.

"L-Lucas," Peyton stammered.


	3. A Long Way From Home

**Chapter 3: A Long Way From Home**  
---Here is chapter 3! Hopefully its long enough! Please comment! ---

Lucas sat in the airport in California waiting for his flight to go back to Tree Hill, still mad about earlier.

"I'm sorry Lucas."  
Lucas didn't bother looking at Rachel.

"You know this is all your fault," Lucas said furiously.

"My fault?" Rachel said sounding surprised.

"Yea, this would never of happened if we came," Lucas said.

"It would have happened sooner or later so don't blame me for this," Rachel snapped.

**_Flashback  
_**  
_Lucas and Rachel got in a taxi and went to the street where her apartment was.  
As they turned a corner on the street they saw someone walking towards them.  
It was Peyton. She was with a boy who had his arm around her and they were laughing. When Peyton saw Lucas and Rachel she suddenly stopped laughing.  
"L-Lucas." _

"Hey Peyton," Rachel said

"Look its Peyton and Jake, how nice." Lucas said.  
Then he noticed a ring on Peyton's finger.  
"Ah and I see you're married?"

Peyton hid her hand.

"Is Ms or should I say Mrs. Big Record Dealer too busy to call her boyfriend?" Lucas said angrily

"I-I can explain," Peyton cried.

"Peyton you said you weren't with Lucas," Jake said.

"Oh she never told you?" Lucas asked.

"No," Jake said looking at Peyton.

"Peyton WAS my girlfriend till apparently we broke up and I didn't know about it. She never called me"

"Peyton your doing this again, let me know when you have everything sorted out," Jake said as he started to walk away.

"Jake!"

"Lucas, I'm sorry I really am," Peyton said with tears rolling down her face.

"Whatever have a nice life Peyton," Lucas said angrily walking away.

"Lucas, WAIT!" Peyton yelled.

"I-I did love you okay, I was s-scared that things wouldn't work out and I didn't call because I was busy with work and then I thought if I called I'd just make things worse, but then I ran into Jake.."

"And everything changed." Lucas interrupted

"Well, yea. Lucas I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Friends?" Rachel said laughing slightly.  
Peyton and Lucas looked at her.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled.

"I-I don't know," Lucas said.

"We better go, bye Peyton."  
Peyton started crying again.

"Yea see ya. Oh by the way it would be nice if you called your best friend Brooke, who you never call, you have no idea what's going on," Rachel said angrily.  
Rachel turned around and went to catch up with Lucas.

Peyton was left in the dark. 

**_End Flashback_**

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Angry?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, that."

"I guess love can be pretty dramatic," Rachel said.

"Yea," Lucas replied smiling slightly.

"Hey, what did you mean by what you said to Peyton?"

"About what?"

"Brooke."  
Rachel bit her lip.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied with a smile.  
Lucas looked at her.

"Nothing?"

"Yea, I was just trying to make her worry about her because she never called Brooke" Rachel said.  
Rachel felt guilty not telling Lucas the truth but Brooke made her promise not to tell anyone.

**[COLLEGE  
**"Okay so read chapters 10-12 so we can talk about it on Monday, Have a nice weekend."

Haley got up and grabbed her stuff and went over to Mouth.

"I am so glad its Friday," Haley said feeling relieved.

"Yea, but I'm not looking forward to all this homework I have to do," Mouth said.  
Haley and Mouth left the classroom and started walking down the hall.

"College is much harder that high school," Mouth said.

"So Mouth how come you're not doing sports announcements anymore?" Haley asked

"I don't know, maybe it's just not my thing," Mouth said.  
He then remembered the girl he loved. He wished that she loved him.

"Hey"  
Haley turned around.

"Nathan," Haley said smiling.  
Nathan kissed Haley and put his arm around Haley.

"Hey Mouth how are ya?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Oh Nathan I was talking to Karen recently and she said she would reopen Tric and we can throw a party with some friends," Haley said.

"Awesome," Nathan replied, "Hey speaking of Karen, where is Lucas, he wasn't here yesterday or today."

"Same with Rachel," Mouth said.

**_[TREE HILL_**

The car pulled up to a motel.  
Bevin and Brooke got out.

"We are here, finally." Bevin said.

"You're such a complainer."

"Me?" Bevin said.

"Yea, you complained all the way down here," Brooke said sounding annoyed, "Come on, let's check in."

After they checked in the girls headed to the mall and went shopping.

"OH my god Bevin there's my clothes line," Brooke squealed when she noticed the "Clothes over Bros" store.

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked away from the store window.

"LUCAS!" Brooke yelled as she hugged him tightly, "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too pretty girl."

"Hey fatty"

"RACHEL!" Bevin and Brooke squealed. They then both hugged her.

"Oh my god it's been like forever!" Brooke said happily.  
Brooke's smile faded.

"Lucas what did you call me?"

"I called you Brooke?"

"No. You called me pretty girl," Brooke said quietly, "You only called me that when we were dating."

"So I made a mistake, why are you making this a big deal?" Lucas replied.

"IM NOT!" Brooke shouted.

"PMS?" Rachel said.  
Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," Brooke said as she walked away.

"Wow, Brooke sure is moody," Bevin said.

--  
Brooke went into her car and wiped away her tears.

**_Flashbacks_**

_"Why now, Peyton?! Why would you tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now, when I have so much stuff going on in my life?! Stuff that you don't even know about!"_  
- [Episode: The Show Must Go On  
_"I wanted you to fight for me."_  
-  
_"Everything turned out okay," Peyton said.  
"No, not really. I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face," Brooke said._  
- [Episode: Everything Has Changed

**_End Flashbacks_**

**_[In L.A_**

Peyton stood by her window watching the rain fall down.

"So do you want to talk to me about this?"

Peyton looked at Jake then looked away.

"Not really."

"Why would you do this is Lucas and me?" Jake said furiously, "Didn't you think that it would screw things up?"

"I'm sorry okay. I-I did think about that but"

"But what?"

"I wanted to be with you, after that day I saw you." Peyton said as she cried, "Jake I love you I know this now."

"How do I know that your not going to do this to me?"

"I'm not, just trust me."

"That's not enough."

"Not enough?," Peyton replied, "Fine. I've had it. I'm going."  
Peyton grabbed her bag and quickly stuffed some things in.  
She slammed the door without saying goodbye.

**_[Tree Hill_**  
Brooke went over to the river court and sat on the bleachers. No one came. Just when she thought about getting up and leaving someone spoke.

"Hey, Brooke."  
It was Lucas.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you know, I was coming here for some basketball, but mostly trying to look for you."

"Peyton's not with you."

"Yea I know, actually she's with Jake," Lucas said, "She's married to Jake."

"So things didn't quite work out?"

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry."  
Lucas sat beside Brooke and they sat there in silence.

"Peyton didn't even call me, not once since she's been in California," Brooke said breaking the silence.  
"Yea she didn't call me either."

"Brooke I need to tell you something."

Brooke looked at him.

"I-I think I might love you."

"What?" Brooke said standing up.

"Listen"

"No, you listen," Brooke interrupted, "Peyton is in love with someone else so you think it's okay to say that you love ME. There seems to be a pattern there."

"Brooke"  
"Shut up. When you loved me, I loved you, when you loved Peyton I still loved you but never told you. Peyton didn't always love you but I did. For once I wished that you actually loved me but you've never really did- "

Lucas placed his lips on Brookes.

"-Love me."

"I love you I really really do, I don't love Peyton I love you. I always have always loved you Brooke. You will never have to worry about me and Peyton anymore, I promise. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled slightly.

"Why is it so hard to say no to you sometimes?" Brooke said quietly.

Brooke went closer to Lucas and their lips touched.

After that moment everything changed for Brooke.


	4. Let The Truth Unfold

**Chapter 4- ****Let The Truth Unfold**

"Lucas! Open the door, it's Haley!"

Lucas woke up that morning on the couch. He slowly got up and went to answer the door.

"Lucas. It's noon! Did you just wake up?" Haley asked as she walked inside.  
Lucas closed the door.  
"Oh uh no I was just... reading." Lucas said sleepily.

"Oh Luke there's a party Friday night at Tric I talked to your mom about it, it's going to be awesome I better get in touch with Peyton and see if she can help us out"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
Haley gave him a look.  
"What? Why?"  
"She's with Jake. Married actually."  
"Really? That's amazing!-"  
Haley stopped talking when Lucas gave her a mad look.  
"Oh- sorry. You mean... you saw her"  
"Yea me and Rachel went to L.A. then when we got back, we saw Brooke and Bevin."

"You and Rachel?" Haley said sounding surprised," Hang on, Brooke's here?"  
There was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke said smiling.  
When Brooke saw Haley she was so happy.  
"Oh my god tutor girl!"  
Brooke hugged Haley.  
"Brooke what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Oh well Bevin and I felt like going on a little road trip."

"And, uh Boyfriend?"

"Uh, yea." Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"We talked last night and we got back together." Lucas explained.

"Yea and we-"

"I don't want to know what you did thank you very much," Haley said interrupting Brooke.  
Brooke laughed.

"Lucas how about we go get some lunch," Brooke suggested.

"Sure, Hales you want to join us?" Lucas asked putting his arm around Brooke.

"Uh no thank you. I do not want to be stuck being the third wheel and watching you two make out... that is just... gross," Haley replied.

"Fine with me," Brooke said smiling at Lucas.  
Haley turned around and opened the door then looked back.

"Oh yea, Lucas Tric Friday at 9, don't forget, Brooke you can come too."  
Haley shut the door behind her leaving Lucas and Brooke alone.

_**[NALEY'S HOUSE**_

Nathan was outside mowing the front lawn. When he turned it off someone spoke.

"Who knew someone could be so hot mowing a lawn."  
Nathan wiped sweat from his forehead onto his arm and turned around.

Rachel then tossed him a water bottle.

"Nice catch."

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked rudely.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Rachel said, "So are you going to Tric Friday night?"

"Yea maybe," Nathan replied.  
Rachel then walked closer to him.

"Up to a game of basketball?" Rachel asked.

"Uh sure, why not."

"Strip basketball," Rachel said smiling.

"Not with him your not."  
Rachel turned around and saw Haley staring angrily at Rachel.

"Oh hey Haley I was just joking around Nate knows that." Rachel said as she smiled at Nathan.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Rachel just go." Haley said.

"Okay, whatever your loss Nate, bye," Rachel said walking away. She then headed down the road.

""Strip basketball?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

"One of Rachel's messed up games"

"Yea," Haley laughed.

_Some people are confused about what they want._

_Some travel to find what they want..._  
**_[AIRPORT_**  
"Flight 569 to Tree Hill, North Carolina now boarding,"  
Peyton got up and gave her ticket and board the plane.  
-  
_Some people want answers…_

**_[HOSPITAL  
_**  
"We have your results and it doesn't look too good," the doctor said, "It has gotten worse over the last few years."

--  
_And for others, they want to make it on their own_

**[NALEY HOUSE**  
Nathan and Haley sit on the couch with the fire on.  
"Nathan."

"Yea?" Nathan asked looking at her.  
She looked concerned.

"Are we going to be okay?"  
--  
And for others, they are just too late to find what they want.

**[TREE HILL**  
Lucas and Brooke were walking down the street talking with Lucas's arm around Brooke.  
Brooke stopped.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"I love you so much," Brooke said smiling.

They kissed.  
At the corner of her eye Brooke saw someone.  
She looked.

"Peyton." Brooke said in shock.

---


	5. The Night Has Just Begun

**Chapter 5- The Night has Just Begun**

[_**NALEY HOUSE**_

"Nathan have you seen my shoes that I was going to wear?"

Haley was looking around the house frantically looking for her shoes. They were getting ready to head over to Tric.

"Uh no, I don't even know what they look like."

Haley went into the bedroom and checked her closet then quickly checked Nathan and accidentally knocked over a container and the lid came off. She bent over to pick ot up and saw something in the container that caught her eye. She picked it up.

"Haley I found your shoes," Nathan said as he walked into the room.

Haley turned around holding it up with a concerned look.

"Nathan what is this?"  
_**  
[TRIC**_  
Peyton stood around boxes of records and CD's looking through them.  
Peyton had a lot on her mind.

"I haven't seen you in a while."  
Peyton turned around.

"Karen! Hi it's so good to see you!" Peyton said happily as she hugged Karen.

"How's Lilly?"

"She's good. She's really talkative. I have someone babysitting her right now," Karen replied, "How are you doing?"

The door opened, Lucas walked in.

"Alright," Peyton said looking back at Karen.

"Hey mom," Lucas said walking over to them.  
Lucas saw Peyton and avoided looking at her.

"Luke good for you to come so early I need your help bringing in some drinks, Peyton you can help if you like."

"Oh uh it's ok sorry, I have loads to do still."

Peyton continued to look through the boxes of records as Karen and Lucas walked away.  
Lucas set down the Pepsi box full of cans of Pepsi's onto the bar.

"Lucas," Karen said quietly, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, yea of course," Lucas lied, "Why?"

"Well Peyton is your girlfriend isn't she?," Karen asked, "You two seemed to avoid each other back there."

"Not anymore, Brooke's with me now, but everything is fine."

"Okay…" Karen said not believing that everything was fine.

_**[HOTEL IN TREE HILL**_

"Hurry up Bevin," Rachel shouted, "Were going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Bevin shouted.

Bevin came out of the bathroom in her and Brooke's hotel room that they rented.

"Alright I'm ready."

Bevin and Rachel walked out of the hotel room and Bevin locked the door.

They got into Rachel's car.

"It will be great to see everyone from school again," Bevin said smiling.  
Rachel started the car.

"Oh I forgot my purse," Bevin said.  
Rachel sighed.

"How could you forget that?"

"I don't know," Bevin replied.

"You can be so stupid," Rachel replied, "Give me your key I'll go grab it."

Bevin tossed her the hotel key and Rachel got out of the car and into the hotel room.

Rachel went in and checked the bathroom. It wasn't in there.  
She got out of the bathroom and saw it lying on the floor between the two beds.  
She picked it up and saw something sticking out of the drawer of the end table.

Rachel was curious so she opened the drawer. There was a folder that said "BROOKE DAVIS"

She opened it and took out the papers.  
She read the first page and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

_**[On the road to Tric…**_

It was a silent drive to Tric. Haley still furious with what she found in Nathan's closet.

Then Nathan spoke, "Haley I'm sorry, I only did it once-"

"Oh and doing drugs once isn't bad?" Haley shouted as she interrupted.

"Haley I'm not going to do it again"

"That's what you'll say the next time," Haley said furiously, "Peyton had done drugs more than once."

"I'm not Peyton." Nathan snapped.

"Whatever."

"Haley I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this."

"Because it is Nathan, you have done drugs before remember," Haley replied.

"That turned out so well," Haley said sarcastically.

"Yea because my dad was pressuring me to do better in basketball."

"Nathan you passed out on the court, you could have died!" Haley yelled.

"But I didn't and I won't die now."

Nathan parked the car near Tric and Haley opened the door.

"You could of." Haley said as she got out of the car and slammed the car door and walked away.

Nathan quickly got out of the car and went after her.

"HALEY." Nathan shouted.

"Nathan I don't understand why you would do drugs now, it's a very stupid thing to do." Haley said as she walked fast towards Tric.

"You want to know why?"

Haley stopped walking and faced Nathan.

"Why." Haley said angrily.

"Because it seems like we aren't as close as we use to be and I feel like I'm loosing you."

Haley looked at him.

"Nathan you aren't loosing me, I love you." Haley said softly.

"There's another reason."

"What is it?"

"I think we might be going broke."

"What?" Haley said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Haley this isn't what you deserve."

"Nathan it's fine we've gotten through this before and we've been in worse situations, just promise me that you will throw it away when we get home."

Nathan smiled.  
"I love you." And then he kissed her.

Nathan put his arm around her and they went into Tric.

"Let's not talk about this, lets get our minds off of it okay?" Haley said quietly to Nathan.

"Okay." Nathan replied.

"Hey Haley!"

"Mouth hey I haven't seen you in ages!" Haley said hugging him.

"Uh you saw me at 2:00 today in class." Mouth replied.

"I know I was just practicing."

"Oh uh okay." Mouth replied.

"Seen anyone yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yea Peyton is here, Lucas is here and I've seen Shelly around here but I'm avoiding her."

- - -

Peyton walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey Tree Hill! It's been a few months since we last seen each other and I'd like to thank you all for coming and I'd like to thank Karen for re-opening Tric for this fantastic event," Peyton said to the crowd, "I am proud to present the first performance of the night, Snow Patrol!"

The crowd cheered and Snow Patrol got on stage and started to perform.

Peyton went off stage and walked into the crowd searching for Haley.

She went by the bar and she was heading near Lucas.

"Hey boyfriend."  
It was Brooke's voice. Peyton saw Brooke walk over to Lucas and kiss him. They both smiled. Lucas then noticed Peyton and the smile faded.

"Peyton"

Peyton walked passed them.

"Peyton," Brooke called. Brooke caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Brooke said.

Peyton turned around.

"I'm sure you are. Hope you and Lucas are happy," Peyton snapped.  
She then walked away leaving Brooke Standing there.

Brooke bit her lip. She felt guilty.

"You need to loose some pounds, and that top looks like an ugly sweater my grandmother made."

"Well at least your grandmother has a good taste in fashion unlike you," Brooke said turning around to face Rachel.  
Rachel and Bevin where standing with Brooke.

"Rachel we need to hang out soon," Brooke said.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang out with Bevin," Rachel joked.

"Suit yourself, at least I know how to spell dumb blonde."

"I can spell dumb blonde," Bevin said.  
Bevin started thinking.

"Well I think I can.."  
Rachel and Brooke laughed.

"Hey Bevin why don't you grab us some drinks."

"Sure thing Rach."

"Bevin can be so stupid sometimes," Brooke said laughing.

"Yea," Rachel said, "Hey Brooke I want to ask you something."

"You're wondering about Skillz and Bevin right?" Brooke asked.

"Well they had a fight and Bevin hasn't heard from him." Brooke explained.

"I never knew that." Rachel replied, "Anyways I wasn't asking about that I was going to ask something about you."

"About me?" Brooke asked.  
"Yea," Rachel said seriously.  
They walked further away from the bar.

"Well, what's up?" Brooke said looking confused.

Rachel opened her purse and pulled a piece of paper out.

"I found this in your hotel room.," Rachel said showing Brooke the paper.  
Brooke gave her a look and snatched the paper away.

"Oh so your snooping around now?" Brooke said angrily.

"No, I'm not"  
Brooke cut her off.

"Then what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Never mind Rachel don't answer that. Or even better, don't talk to me and I swear if you mention it to anyone you will wish you never messed with me," Brooke snapped as she turned around and started to walk away.

Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Brooke." Rachel yelled.

"We should talk about this," Rachel said quietly.

"What is there to talk about?" Brooke said furiously.

"Your, condition, I read it Brooke and it doesn't look too good."

"So what, like you care."

"I do care Brooke, and I am scared just as much as you are."  
Brooke gave her a disgusted look.

"What makes you think I'm scared?"

"People die from Leukemia Brooke," Rachel said quietly sounding concerned.

"Yea well maybe I'll be one of the lucky ones to stay around," Brooke snapped.

"Well you might not get lucky. Brooke I am only trying to help."

"There's nothing you can do to help me, and I don't want to discuss it. Especially here," Brooke replied quietly looking around the room.  
With that said, Brooke turned around and stormed away, heading to the door leaving Rachel standing there.

"Rach! I got drinks," Bevin said smiling.

Rachel grabbed a glass and smelt it.

"Bevin, you idiot that's vinegar." Rachel said, "How the hell did you end up getting vinegar in our glasses?"

"Oh. Well I swear the container said vodka, not vinegar," Bevin said.

"You haven't changed since high school have you?"

"Yea I have."  
Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's scary that your working with Brooke, I'd feel sorry for her."  
Rachel walked away, placing her glass on the bar.

- - - - -  
Peyton sat at the bar swirling her straw around in the glass waiting for the night to end.

"Having fun?"

Peyton looked up. Lucas had approached her.  
He then sat down beside her.

"Not really," Peyton mumbled.

"Listen Peyton I'm sorry."

"No it's cool, I should the one apologizing to you, and I screwed everything up."

"You didn't screw things up."

"Yea I did, I married Jake while I was still dating you and never told you."

"You did screw everything up didn't you?"  
Peyton smiled and nodded slightly.

"It must feel awkward for you."

"No its cool, you and Brooke make a better couple than what we would ever be, no offense."  
"Really? You're sure you're alright with this?"

"Yea really I am," Peyton said as she faked a smile.

"Alright."  
There was a slight pause.

"Are you and Jake doing okay?"  
Peyton looked at him. She almost forgot about the fight with Jake.

"Yea, yea we are happy, very happy." She replied trying not to cry.  
Lucas's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"  
Peyton looked back her drink.

"Brooke why did you leave so early?"  
Peyton looked at Lucas. She thought about Brooke and Lucas being together.

"Okay I'll be there in an hour, bye."  
Lucas hung up his cellphone.

"Hey Luke, I'm just going to go." Peyton said.

"What why?"

"I just, want to go visit my dad for a bit and see how he's doing."  
Peyton was trying her best to fight back her tears.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Lucas asked sounding concerned.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
Peyton got up and went through the crowd.

--  
_**[HOTEL**_

"Bye, love you boyfriend."

Brooke Davis sat outside of the hotel clutching the piece of paper and her cell phone.  
She stared at the paper. A few tears dropped on to it. Brooke bit her lip and looked up. She wished this nightmare would end. Brooke didn't want Lucas to find out that she had Leukemia so she ripped the paper into pieces.

--  
Peyton pushed the door open and headed to her car with tears rolling down her face.  
She stood next to her car looking through her purse for her keys. She pulled them out, and just before she went to unlock her car door someone spoke near her.  
"Hi Peyton"

Peyton looked up and her eyes widened with fear. Standing a few feet away was Ian. He was the one that pretended to be her brother Derek. He was the one that stalked her. He was the one that almost killed her and her best friend Brooke that one night. Ian was the guy Peyton feared.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6- Let the Games Begin.**

Peyton felt her keys slip out of her hands. Before Peyton could do anything Ian was heading for her. Peyton then started running back to Tric.

"HELP," Peyton yelled.

Peyton was then pushed to the ground as Ian tackled her.

Peyton tried to break free. She managed to throw in a punch and made his nose bleed. When he went to cover his nose, Peyton scrambled to her feet, kicked him and ran.

"HELP!" Peyton cried. A few more feet and she would be at the door and then inside Tric where it was safe.

Ian got up. He was mad.

"PEYTON," Ian yelled.

Peyton ran up the steps but she felt a pull at her ankle and she fell. She wondered how Ian caught up so fast. Ian held Peyton down as he used his left hand to reach for something in his pocket. It was a needle. Peyton was scared.

She went to yell for help but she couldn't. Nothing was coming out.

Ian was choking her. She couldn't breath, nor could she yell for help. Peyton felt the needle jab into her skin. The liquid was now inside her body. She began to feel weak and soon started to feel dizzy. Eventually, everything slowly faded away.

- - -

INSIDE TRIC

Nathan and Haley sat alone at a table.

"This is really great."

"Yea it is," Nathan replied.

Haley took a sip of her drink. Set it down and stared at it.

"Haley," He began.

Haley looked up.

"I really am sorry for all of this."

"It's okay, it's just, I thought that you did, well you know, because of me," Haley replied.

"Never, I love you Hales."

Haley smiled, "I love you too."

"Enough with the lovey dovey crap," Rachel said as she sat next to Haley.

"Way to ruin the moment," Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

Lucas then came over and joined the three of them.

"Luke how's your book coming along, are you going to be famous?" Haley said with a smiled.

"It's getting there, and I don't think I'll be a famous author anytime soon."

"I could find out for you if you let me read some of your work," Haley replied.

"I don't want anyone to read my stuff."

"You want to be an author but don't want anyone to read your book, that doesn't make sense," Nathan said.

"Give me a few drinks and maybe I'll read a book, and I mean any book." Rachel said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you don't read?" Haley asked Rachel.

"How could you of guessed?" Lucas replied.

" Reading is for… boring people, no offence Luke and tutor mom."

"I'm not boring, am I?" Haley said with a frown.

"Well just slightly boring," Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan and slapped him across the face without thinking.

Nathan put his hands to his cheek.

Haley's eyes widened and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Nathan," Haley said as she laughed slightly.

"You're lucky you're my wife, or I would have killed you," Nathan said grinning.

"Would you kill me if I made out with you right now?" Rachel joked.

Haley gave Rachel an angry look.

"That's not even funny." Haley snapped.

"Well I'm going to go check on Brooke at the hotel," Lucas said getting up before anything else could happen.

Rachel looked at him.

"Luke, look out for her will you?"

Rachel seemed serious.

"Yea, sure thing," Lucas said feeling confused.

He walked to the door and opened the door.

As he walked down the steps he felt something beneath his feet. He stopped and looked down. It was a purse and it was opened.

_"It looks like Peyton's" _Lucas thought as he picked it up.

He looked inside and took out a cell phone. It was Peyton's cell phone. He noticed some blood on the stairs and on the purse.

Lucas looked around.

"Peyton," Lucas called.

He noticed Peyton's car was still here. He ran to her car. He saw that her keys where on the ground. Something was not right.

- - -

Brooke sat outside, staring at the ashes of her file. She didn't want anyone to know that she had Leukemia, especially Lucas.

Her cell phone rang. The caller ID said: PEYTON SAWYER.

Brooke smiled slightly and answered.

"Hey P.Sawyer I haven't seen much of you tonight where are-"

"BROOKE! It's me Lucas, listen something's happened to Peyton," Lucas interrupted.

Brooke began to panic.

"What? Is-Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's missing and I found her purse outside and there was blood."

"BLOOD?" Brooke yelled. A car pulled into the parking lot and the car beams blinded Brooke but then they turned off.

"Well what are we going to do?" Brooke asked. A car door slammed shut.

"I don't know. I'll pick you up and we can start at her dad's house," Lucas replied. Footsteps got louder.

Brooke looked up and she was in shock.

"You," Brooke said.

"You? What? Brooke what do you mean?" Lucas said through the phone.

"Psycho Derek."

"That's mean. My name is Ian and it's rude to call someone psycho."

Lucas kept shouting Brooke through the phone.

Ian grabbed Brooke.

"OW. Get off me. LUCAS!"

Ian hung up the phone and chucked it.

Ian pushed her with all his strength and Brooke fell and hit the side of the wall. Her head hit a corner hard. She fell to the ground unconscious.

_TRIC PARKING LOT_

Brooke had hung up. Lucas quickly hanged up and ran to his car. There was no time to waste. Ian was out there and he could have Brooke and Peyton.

He was driving way over the speed limit and going through stop signs but he didn't care, he needed to help them.

Behind him flashing lights came on.

"Dammit." Lucas said furiously.

Lucas pulled over.

--

_TRIC_

"Well we better go," Haley said.

"Yea it's getting late," Nathan agreed.

Rachel was going through her purse.

"Dammit I lost my keys, do you think you guys could give me a ride?" Rachel asked.

Haley raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay?" Haley said sounding surprised.

"Yes. Why?" Rachel asked looking at Haley.

"You're not the kind of person to leave a party early," Nathan said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I am a very busy woman. I have things to do," Rachel replied.

"Like what, hitting on married men?" Haley asked.

"No, more like making out with men named Nathan," Rachel joked.

"Very funny," Nathan said.

"I know," Rachel said with a smile, "I am just so funny."

The three of them got up and headed for the door.

- - -

Lucas couldn't wait for the officer to come to him so he quickly got out of the car and ran over to the police car. He was hoping that the officer would help.

"Officer," Lucas shouted. There were two officers coming out of the car.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"I know I was speeding but there is an emergency." Lucas explained.

One officer was looking at Lucas's hands.

"What is on your hands?" he asked.

The other officer shined his flashlight on his hands.

"Phil it looks like blood," he replied.

Lucas looked at his hands.

"This isn't mine."

"I'm sure it isn't," Officer Phil replied, "John, search his car."

Lucas was a little worried. Peyton's purse was in there and it had blood on it. He needed to help Peyton and Brooke.

"I found this Phil," Officer John said coming out of the car holding Peyton's purse.

"Please, it's my friend. Peyton she is in trouble."

"I think you're the one who is in trouble," Officer Phil said.

"What? Just because you found a stupid purse with blood in my car you're going arrest me?"

"Well, yea," Officer Phil replied.

"We better take you in for questioning," Officer John said.

"No, that is just stupid, and plus someone I love is in trouble!"

Lucas ran to the Police car and got in. He could hear the shouts from the officers. Lucas sped away heading to the hotel.

As he drove he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Brooke's phone.

No answer.

"Dam it," Lucas said furiously to himself.

- - - - -

Peyton woke up in a pitch black room. She felt dizzy and she was in pain. She tried to get up but she couldn't so she scrawled over a few feet to find a wall or a door. She felt a wall and forced herself up. She felt a light switch and turned it on. She was in a walk-in closet. She then noticed Brooke lying on the ground.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered loudly.

She went over to her to try and wake her up.

"Brooke."

She wasn't waking up. Peyton ran to the door to try and open it. It wouldn't budge.

"HELP," Peyton screamed.

"HELP!" she screamed again.

Brooke still wasn't awake.

She went over to Brooke to check her pulse.

- - - -

_TRIC_

Bevin sat at a table alone. She felt alone.

_Maybe I am stupid _Bevin thought. She frowned slightly.

"Hey."

Bevin looked up.

"Hey Mouth, how's life?"

"Pretty good. Hey how is Skillz, I haven't seen him tonight."

"He's fine," Bevin replied sadly.

"Bevin. Are you okay?" Mouth asked.

"No not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Just everything"

-- - - - - -

Haley, Nathan and Rachel were almost to the car when Rachel spoke.

"Oh hold on a sec I forgot something."

"Hurry up then," Haley said sounding annoyed.

Rachel took off back into Tric.

"Nathan you've been quiet."

Nathan looked at her.

"Yea I know," he began.

"What's wrong," Haley asked sounding concerned.

"Haley I have to tell you something."

"What is it," she asked.

"Well, promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise, just tell me Nathan."

"I dropped out of college."

"What?" Haley said sounding surprised, "This- this is a joke right?"

"No it isn't."

"Nathan how could you do this, don't you want a real job?"

"I do but it's just that-"

"Just what? Nathan we can't just live on my money and you can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I'm sorry," Nathan replied.

"Oh I'm sure you are," Haley snapped.

"I don't see why you're so angry," Nathan replied.

"Oh I have many reasons."

"Whoa what's going on here?"

Haley looked behind her. Rachel was back.

"Nothing," Haley said.

"Let's go," Nathan said getting into the car.

Haley sat in the back with Rachel.

It was a silent ride to Rachel's.


End file.
